Maggie Wurth (Kodi Kitchen)
Dr. Margaret "Maggie" Wurth, MD was a fictional character on the ABC soap opera General Hospital. She was portrayed by actress Kodi Kitchen. She was killed by Heather Webber. Storylines In November of 2011, Dr. Steve Webber recommends that a former colleague from Memphis, Maggie, be hired for the opened pediatrician job at the hospital. Steve and Maggie also dated while in Memphis together. Maggie makes her first appearance at the hospital when Aiden Spencer is brought in because Lucky tells his father Luke that something is wrong with him. Maggie has a few strings pulled and gets his test results back faster than originally planned. She creates a diversion with Luke in order to sneak in and get the test results. She then diagnoses Aiden with a blood disease. The Chief of Staff, Robin Scorpio-Drake, is unhappy because Maggie broke a lot of rules, even though it may have saved a child's life. Maggie then starts to flirt with Steve and tries to pick up where they left off in Memphis, which makes his girlfriend Olivia Falconeri jealous and nervous. It is soon revealed that Steve and Maggie share a secret; something happened in Memphis. Over time, more comes out about their secret, and it was the secret that made Steve want her to come to town. He wanted to keep an eye on her so she wouldn't let it out. Eventually, Steve tells Olivia that the secret is that they were involved in a suspicious death in Memphis. Steve allowed a patient of his, a prisoner on life support, to die so that a child patient of Maggie's could be saved by an organ donation. Johnny Zacchara finds out about the secret and blackmails Steve into helping him with a black market organ selling ring at the hospital. Then, Steve's mother, Heather, is released from Ferncliff Asylum into Steve's care. Maggie meets her briefly, and unwittingly asks her if she's crazy, which Heather does not take well. Sonny Corinthos informs the police of Johnny's organ selling ring, so Johnny turns Steve into the Memphis police for the murder. When Heather hears that Maggie had known about the murder, and because of the fact that she had called her crazy, she decides to kill her. Heather asks Maggie to take her home from the hospital, which she agrees to do. Once back at Steve's apartment, Heather makes them iced tea, but Heather puts pills that she had stolen from the hospital into Maggie's drink. Maggie drinks the tea and passes out. Steve is later released by the Memphis police when they receive a confession from Maggie via letter. Maggie is then found in her apartment barely alive and is taken to General Hospital, where she dies in May 2012. It is revealed that Heather had forced the confession letter out of Maggie and then faked a suicide note from her that Heather gave to Steve. Steve would end up not fighting the murder charges in March 2013 that the Memphis police comes to extradite him for a trial after finding about Heather's scheme. Crimes Committed *Schemed with Luke Spencer to create a diversion at the hospital so she could sneak into the hospital lab 18, 2011 *Helped Steve Webber cover up the murder of a patient in Memphis to Nov 2011; revealed Jan 12, 2012 Gallery 17-1.png 17-2.png 17-3.png 17-4.png images.jpg External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Maggie Wurth Category:Characters Category:General Hospital characters Category:Fictional medical personnel Category:Fictional doctors Category:Fictional pediatricians Category:2010s Category:Characters created by Garin Wolf Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps